Hide And Seek
by KillerQueenB
Summary: Bellatrix send Hermione a letter through Floo telling her she needs to come to Black Manor IMMEDIATELY. Hermione thinks Bellatrix is in trouble so she ditches Ginny and rushes over. It appears no one is home so she goes deeper. Bellatrix has decided its time to play hide and seek with a twist! The ending could result in dire circumstances for Hermione.*M for smut and language


Hermione hums as her spoon clinks in her tea mug. Ginny was coming over in a few minutes and she had made them tea. Thank god Ginny had got Ron to babysit her kids. No way could Hermione deal with their grimy hands all over her books again. Don't get her wrong, she liked kids but Ginny's little munchkins were out of control.

She brings the tea and snacks into the living room just as the bell rings. Carefully placing the tray on the table she goes to the door and opens it with a grin.

"Hermione!" Ginny yells excitedly and throws her arms around her. Hermione laughs and hugs her back.

"It's been a while Ginny." She says as she leads her into the living room. "How are the kids?"

"Complete shits." Ginny laughs and Hermione can't help but join in.

"So not much has changed?" She teases. Ginny playfully hits her.

"Ha ha, very funny." Hermione sticks her tongue out before passing Ginny tea who asks, "So, how's Harry?" There's a sadness to Ginny's voice but she tries to hide it with a smile.

"He's doing well. Head of the Auror Department now." Hermione answers, smile sympathetic. Ginny nods and blinks rapidly.

"Anyway, how are you? I hear the program was a success." She changes the subject. Hermione smiles happily.

"Yeah, it-" She's interrupted by the fireplace flaring green and a letter fluttering out. Frowning, she grabs it from the air and rips it open.

 _Pet,_

 _You need to come to Black Manor_ immediately _. I need help._

 _Your favourite,_

 _Bellatrix._

Bellatrix? Asking for _help_?

"Shit, I'm so sorry Ginny but I need to go. I think Bella's in danger." Hermione throws the letter down and rushes back to the kitchen, turning off the oven. She then throws on a coat and grabs a handful of Floo Powder.

"Whoa, wait! Bellatrix? Do you need help?" Ginny follows around her frantic friend. Hermione shakes her head as she pats her forearm checking if her wand is there.

"No, no, I should be good. I'll send a Patronus if I need back up." She mutters distractedly. She takes a calming breath, steps into the fireplace and sends a reassuring look at Ginny, who is worrying her bottom lip. Hermione tries for a smile. "It'll be okay," She throws down the powder and pronounces clearly, "Black Manor!" Hermione is engulfed in green flames.

–

Stumbling out of the fireplace, wand raised, Hermione scans the entrance hall. It's empty. Lowering her wand slightly, she enters the dining room. The manor is quiet, too quiet. Feeling foolish Hermione calls out,

"Bellatrix?" No answer. Gulping and pushing back dark memories, Hermione exits the large dining room and walks up the stairs in the entrance hall, her worry growing. "Come on, Bella." She murmurs, body tense and eyes constantly scanning. She begins to enter each room, wand held at the ready, expecting a surprise attack each time she opens a door. With a sigh of relief she reaches the end of the corridor. There's a crash. Hermione leaps to the corner, back against the wall, heart racing. _Shit, shit, shit, shit._ The word syncs with her quick breaths. Breathing deeply Hermione jumps out into the next corridor and sends a jinx at the silhouette. It's blocked easily. Hermione takes a step forward, preparing to send another when a noise fills the air.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk. I thought I taught you better than that pet." Comes the mocking voice. Hermione freezes.

"Bella?" Her voice comes out small. Bellatrix's heels click on the floor as she prowls forward, head cocked and wand twirling in her curly hair. "Bellatrix, you're okay!" Hermione sighs and starts to hurry towards her. Bella's eyes flash and Hermione stops. She takes a hesitant step back. " _Is_ everything okay?" Bellatrix smirks and continues to advance on Hermione.

"I think it's time we play a game, hmm?" Her grin grows larger and it's mad. Definitely mad. Hermione begins to back up.

"Bellatrix," her voice is wary, "I thought we got past this." Bellatrix chuckles, it echoes eerily in the silent manor.

"Now, now pet. It's just a little game. Hide and seek is fun, no?" Bellatrix is definitely prowling now. "Why not raise the stakes a little, hmm? I catch you and," her voice drops an octave, "I get to do _whatever_ I want to you." Hermione backs up faster now.

"No, Bella, _no_ we are not doing this." Hermione raises her wand once again. Bellatrix's smirk only grows.

"You have until the count of 20 before I hunt-ah find you. Run along now." Hermione shakes her head but her hand trembles. _No, no please. Not again. I thought we had past this._ Bellatrix lunges with a snarl and Hermione turns on her heel and runs. Bellatrix's cackle follows her every step. As Hermione turns corner after corner her mind scramble for a hiding place. She was damn lucky she had lived here for a while or she would be so screwed. _Okay, okay hiding place. Kitchen? No. Bedroom? Maybe but there are hundreds of them. I can only hide in a closet for so long._ Her breath runs ragged and she feels like she is going to cry. _Shit, shit, shit, shit. How long has it been? 10 seconds? A minute?_ The only noise is Hermione's heavy breathing and her quick footsteps. An idea comes to her. _The attic!_ She puts on a burst of speed. In the attic there is a not so secret secret passage that leads to the garden which leads to the front gates. It had saved her more then once. Up stairs and down hallways. The pattern repeats itself. Bellatrix was definitely on the hunt now and Hermione thanks whoever is listening that she has soft soled shoes on. She still forces herself to take lighter steps. She reaches the attic door and barely refrains from slamming through it. Silencing any squeaks with a quick flick of her wand, Hermione carefully opens the door and bounds up the stairs. It shuts behind her and she pauses in the dark.

"Lumos." She holds her wand up high as she goes to the left and begins to mutter. "Painting with a lion, painting with a lion." It had been a while. Spotting it with a small cry of victory she rushes over and boops the lion on the nose with the tip of her wand. He flicks his head and the painting swings forward. "Thank god." Hermione hurries down the tight passageway, wondering how she's going to handle this. Backup would be a good idea. Maybe Narcissa can help? She jumps the last few steps and rounds the corner – only to find Bellatrix waiting for her.

"Shit!" She screams in fright.

"Muddy, such foul language. I thought you knew better." Bellatrix admonishes mockingly.

"What the hell, Bella! Cut it out!" Hermione's just angry now. Sure, there's an underlying sense of fear but right now she's angry. Bellatrix sighs dramatically and taps her bottom lip with her crooked wand.

"Does Muddy not know how to play hide and seek? Does big bad Bella need to teach her?" Her voice is childish and Hermione's hair stands on end. _Shit, shit, shit, shit._

"No, I do not need you to teach me." She gets out through gritted teeth. "I know how to play hide and seek." Bellatrix cocks her head.

"Are you sure, pet? It doesn't seem like you're hiding to me." She starts walking forward.

"That's because I don't want to play." Hermione replies, somewhat petulantly. Bellatrix reaches her and cups her cheek, thumb rubbing Hermione's cheekbone.

"Why not pet?" She pouts, "Please play with me." Hermione resolutely shakes her head, teeth clenched. Bellatrix leans down and nuzzles her neck. "Pwease play wif me Ninny? Pwetty pwease?" Hermione sighs and moves her head to the side, allowing Bellatrix more room. She takes advantage of this and begins to gently run her lips up and down Hermione's neck, nipping here and there.

"I don't know Bella." She sounds agitated but her stance is quickly softening. "I don't want to play." Bellatrix pouts and straightens.

"Why?" She begins to rub her nose against Hermione's and grubs her hips, pulling her closer. Hermione whines in the back of her throat. "Come on pet," She coos, "Tell me why you don't want to play." Hermione buries her head into Bella's neck.

"Because." She mumbles

"Because why?" Bellatrix keeps her soothing voice and she begins to sway back and forth. Hermione pulls back and worries her lower lip.

"You're scaring me." Her voice is once again small. Bellatrix smirks and leans in closer.

"Doesn't that just make it more," her voice drops an octave and her breath covers Hermione's mouth, "fun?" Hermione's lower stomach tingles. She takes a shuddering breath in and her eyes flutter closed.

"I suppose." She murmurs, leaning in slightly. She can just feel Bellatrix's cheshire grin. Suddenly, there's a hand on her stomach and it starts to slowly inch down.

"Then lets play." Bellatrix whispers into Hermione's ear and then she's gone in a cloud of black smoke.

"Fuck." Hermione breathes out. That touch was _definitely_ a promise but is it one she wants? She had tried to stop this thing between them multiple times but Bellatrix is relentless and honestly Hermione could not seem to get enough of her. She sighs. It's not like her old reasons are holding her back anymore. Bellatrix is definitely better mentally and morally and with Ron finally leaving her alone her main reasons are mute. Not that she could deny Bellatrix after _that_. Rolling her eyes she enters the garden. It's freaking large so its as good place as any to hide. Hermione taps her head with her wand and it feels like an egg has been cracked on it. She relaxes. _The beauty of magic._ Taking a deep breathe Hermione's body contorts and she lands on four legs. Swishing her fluffy fox tail, she trots deeper into the garden, making sure not to leave tracks. Game plan: hide until Bellatrix comes along and then flee and hide somewhere else. _You're a genius, Hermione._ Really. She thinks bitterly. Why does Bellatrix always addle her mind? Laying down under a flowering bush Hermione idly wonders why Bellatrix thought this would be fun. Well, the hunting would be fun for her but Hermione is stuck hiding without a book to entertain her.

* **SNAP** *

Her head jerks to the right. That was definitely a twig breaking. Her muscles coil, getting ready to spring away. A quiet humming slinks into her twitching ears making her hairs rise on end.

"Come here, Muddy, Muddy, Muddy." Bellatrix calls, slowly creeping along the path. "I know you're around here somewhere." Her boots cross into Hermione's line of sight and she holds her breath. They stop right in front of her. _Shit, shit, shit, shit._ "I wonder," She says childishly and Hermione can practically see Bellatrix tapping her lips with her wand. "is she here?" She turns swiftly and a tree goes up in flames. "Hmm, no. What about here?" She turns again and the plants directly across from Hermione are ripped from their roots. "Aw, apparently not." There's a pout in her voice. The boots slowly turn and the toes point directly at Hermione. _Shit, shit, shit, shit._ Making a split second decision Hermione wordlessly removes the cloaking spell and leaps at Bellatrix as she transforms back into her human form. Bellatrix pauses, eyes widening as Hermione collides with her.

"Ah, crap!" Hermione cries. She did not think that through. They go down tumbling and Hermione somehow comes up on top, breathing heavily. Bellatrix quirks a brow.

"I always forget how much you like to play, kitten." She purrs and Hermione blushes, momentarily forgetting her situation. It costs her. Bellatrix flips them over and pins Hermione's arms, sitting atop her stomach. Hermione bucks and Bellatrix wraps her legs around her waist. Hermione huffs and lowers her hips, trying to squish Bellatrix's feet. It hurts her more then it does Bella. Bellatrix leans down and her breath tickles Hermione's face. "Got you." She breathes. Hermione gulps, eyeing her cautiously. Small doubts feel her mind. Was that touch actually a promise or were things about to go south? Bellatrix leans in closer and Hermione can't help the whimper that escapes her lips. Whether it was from arousal or fear she wasn't entirely sure. "Oh," Bella coos, "don't be afraid pet. Bella will take care of you." She lowers her head and slowly bites Hermione's neck. This causes Hermione to buck and groan deliciously, head lolling back. "That's it pet, just relax." Hermione instantly obeys, body going limp. There's a tug at her navel and she squeaks in surprise. After the suffocating darkness disappears, Hermione finds herself laying on something soft with Bellatrix still above her although her legs no longer rested under Hermione. She looks around blearily as Bellatrix gently releases her flesh and begins to nip and suck at Hermione's neck. They were in Bellatrix's bedroom.

"Bella," Hermione whines, "our clothes are dirty." Bellatrix lifts her head with a deep chuckle.

"Then we'll just have to get rid of them won't we?" She flicks her wrist and Hermione's bare flesh is exposed to the cold air.

"Bellatrix!" She squeaks in protest, squirming. Bellatrix leans back down and her corset scratches wonderfully against Hermione's skin, causing her to arch slightly. "Not fair." She breathes, struggling against Bellatrix's hands and eyeing the dress in annoyance.

"Who said anything about fair?" Bellatrix smirks. She removes her hands from Hermione's wrists and Hermione's hands go immediately to Bella's dress. Bellatrix flicks her wrist again and Hermione's hands are pulled above her head, soft silk on her wrists.

"Bella!" Hermione whines once again, tugging at the restraints. Bellatrix chuckles and slowly moves down her body, never breaking eye contact. Hermione's breath catches. Her smirk growing, Bellatrix flicks her tongue across Hermione's nipple causing her to take in a shuddering breath, eyes fluttering. Bellatrix sucks it into her mouth, swirling it with her tongue, before moving her hand to fondle the other breast. Hermione arches slightly once again and hums, closing her eyes. Bellatrix pinches her nipple harshly and Hermione's eyes slam open with a small cry.

"Eyes open, pet." She commands and Hermione nods hurriedly, biting her lip. Bellatrix moves her mouth to sooth the irritated nipple. "Forgive me, pet, but you know," She begins to move up Hermione's body, "how much I," She hovers above Hermione's mouth, " _Hate_ not being able to get," Bella inches closer, " _Every single_ sound out of that beautiful mouth of yours." Hermione blushes furiously but closes the gap between them. Their mouths _finally_ meeting. Bellatrix pulls at Hermione's lower lip. She releases it and Hermione follows her mouth hungrily but the restraints stop her. She growls in frustration. Bellatrix smirks teasingly. "Patience, dove. Good things come to those who wait."

"Says you." Hermione snorts. Bella playfully pinches her ribs. Hermione pulls a face before carefully leaning up again. "Kiss me." She says quietly. Bellatrix obliges with a grin and Hermione instantly opens her mouth. Their tongues battle for dominance. Hermione at a clear disadvantage as Bellatrix runs her hands up and down Hermione's body, which is immensely distracting. Her hands come awfully close to the place that Hermione needs her most so she backs down instantly, her hips squirming. Bellatrix pulls back slightly and they both gasp for air.

"Such an impatient little witch, hmm?" Bellatrix murmurs, returning to Hermione's neck as a hand inches lower, tortuously slow.

"Please remove you dress." Hermione half begs, craving more skin on skin contact.

"Want me to stop?" She smirks wickedly. Hermione shakes her head and bucks as Bella's hand reaches her navel. Bellatrix hums and her mouth slowly follows the trail that her hand had taken. Her hand runs over Hermione's slit and she bucks wildly, feet planted firmly on the mattress. Bellatrix tsks. "There'll be none of that pet." She flicks her wrist once again and Hermione's ankles are bound too.

"Please, Bella!" Hermione tugs at all her restraints.

"You've been such a good girl, Hermione." Bellatrix ignores her words and skims her lips over Hermione's hip sending a shiver down her spine. "Maybe that deserves a reward, hmm?" Hermione sighs in relief and lifts her hips as much as the restraints will allow. Bellatrix chuckles and slowly gets up. Hermione whines in the back of her throat. _No! That is the opposite of a reward._ Hermione watches as Bellatrix turns her back to her and reaches up to the strings on her corset. She watches intensely as beautiful pale skin is slowly revealed to her hungry eyes. Bellatrix looks over her shoulder and smirks at the attention. She allows the dress to drop and enjoys the involuntary gasp and buck that follows when it's revealed she's not wearing underwear. She climbs back on top of Hermione and relishes the feel of Hermione's flushed skin against her own as she slides down her body. "Time for the real fun to begin." And she unceremoniously slips three fingers into Hermione.

"Oh! Yesssssss." Hermione gasps as Bellatrix sets a hard pace. Hermione does her best to meet each thrust, her moans only growing louder. Bellatrix smirks at the effect she has on the young woman. She presses her tongue flat against Hermione's clit and speeds up her pace. Bellatrix can tell Hermione is close and she lifts her head, smirking as she meets Hermione's desperate eyes.

"Come pet." And that's all Hermione needs. She tenses before spasms wrack her body, moaning Bellatrix's name. Bellatrix circles Hermione's clit with her tongue as she comes down from her high. When Hermione finally relaxes back into the mattress Bellatrix pulls out and then holds her fingers in front of Hermione's lips. She carefully wraps her lips around the fingers and saviours her own taste.

"Mmmm, Belllllaaa." Hermione moans, obviously still not very coherent. Bellatrix grins and magics away the restraints. Gently grabbing Hermione's wrists and rubbing them.

"That was fun, wasn't it pet?" She asks, grabbing Hermione's other wrist. Hermione nods and grins lazily.

"Very fun, my Bella." She mumbles, tugging Bellatrix down and snuggling up to her. Bellatrix raises an eyebrow.

" _Your_ Bella? Does that mean you're staying?" Bellatrix asks, trying her best to sound nonchalant. Hermione nods and snuggles into Bella's neck.

"Forever." She breathes.

"And if I don't believe you?" Bellatrix asks quietly. Hermione raises her head, eyebrows furrowed. Then a cheeky smile spreads over her face.

"I can prove it to you." She pushes Bellatrix onto her back and straddles her. Bellatrix quirks an eyebrow, looking unimpressed.

"It's nothing you haven't done before." She smirks teasingly. Hermione grins back.

"Then I'll prove it to you by waking up next you in the morning and the next and the next." Hermione leans down, eyes intent on Bellatrix's lips, as her hand creeps down Bella's body. Bellatrix relaxes into the mattress, getting comfortable. She sighs as Hermione's hand meets the apex of her thighs. Finally, this game of cat and mouse was over.


End file.
